The past is in the past
by Annathegirlonfire
Summary: Anna is fed up of being treated like a child and runs away with Rapunzel on an adventure, but when matters change, they don't get the adventure they were rooting for. Journey with Anna and her feelings as she experiences new opportunities and make friends with past Disney characters :)
1. Chapter 1

" Everyone's treating me as if I'm still 10 years old, I'm tired of it." I said cautiously

" I know what you mean, Everyone's like that with me except you" We sighed simultaneously.

" what are we going to do?" I asked in reply

" we should run away, it worked for me, I found who my real parents are, I'm sure it'll teach everyone we can look after ourselves"

" Rapunzel, I can't do that to Elsa, she's worry herself to death."

" look Anna, I know it was only a year ago but we're 19 now, we cant keep getting treated like babies" I looked into Rapunzel's eyes. I've always loved them. I wish I had her eyes. They were dark green and sparkled as if she's still got her power.

" Lets do it, but where will we go?" she looked at me and said

" Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head in reply, what was she talking about? " my tower!"

" We can't go there, just think of the memories"

" well it not getting used and we can make it our own, I don't mind the memories there only of Gothel and she's dead, I wonder if the bodies still there?" I grimaced, why did she want to see a dead body? " please, even if we don't stay it'll be an adventure" She knows me too well, I'm always up for an adventure. We decided to go tomorrow, so my plan is to wake up early. Sneak into the kitchen and fill a basket full of food and sneak out at the back of the castle. I will meet Rapunzel in the same place as usual. Under the rock near the stream. It's our secret place. Even kristoff ad Eugene don't know.

I walked into the castle to be greeted with Kristoff and Elsa. They fussed so much asking me if I was okay and hugging me. It's like their my parents. They make a better match then me and kristoff. I don't even feel as if we're going out anymore. Kristoff says goodbye as he goes out to work and Igo to bed. I went to my wardrobe and put the dress I'm going to wear tomorrow on a mannequin. It was green with a black bodice, it reminds me of my coronation dress but it doesn't poof out, it drapes loosely over my body. Little patterns on the bodice stretched out upon the black background I love this dress and it's so comfy put I'd never put it in front of Elsa, she'd start crying and I'd have to stay with her for hours.I decide to put my winter outfit in just in case it starts to snow. I put it in the bottom of the basket I'm taking and hide it inside my wardrobe. I climb into bed, I feel so sick with nerves. Elsa comes in to check on me, I pretend to be asleep so she doesn't fuss over me not being able to sleep. I can't get to sleep and I was glad When it was light enough to get out of bed. I slip the dress on and put my hair up in a braided bun. All my hair going into the bun to make sure it doesn't blow in my face. I creep downstairs, into the cellar and fill the basket with food.

I walk out the back door until I hear a voice. " Anna?" I turn around to see Olaf standing in the doorway. " where are you going?"

" oh Olaf, I'm going to live with Rapunzel, in her tower. Please don't tell Elsa. Just tell her that I'm safe"

" Anna, I'm not letting you go with out me, I know Elsa keeping me frozen but I need to stay with you"

" Olaf, please" I look at him pleasingly

" Anna, I'm coming with you, we need to leave Elsa a note to tell her your safe"

"fine" I go in and grab a piece of paper and write

_Elsa, I'm going away on an adventure. Don't worry about me, I am with Olaf. I love you very much xx Anna xx_

"happy?"

" yes, come on"

" Olaf are you sure?"

" yes Anna, I love you"

" I love you too Olaf, come on" so me and Olaf now make our way to our special place. Olaf has never met Rapunzel so I hope she will be okay with it. It's a cold night and I can see my breath. It's still dark but I can still see the rock. I don't think she's there yet.

When we get there, we find she isn't here. We sit under the rock and it starts to rain. The rain rebounds off the ground with heavy bumfs and i small pool of water gathers at the entrance of the cave.

" great" I say with a sigh

" well, where is she? Wasn't she meant to be here?"

" yes, it's nearly morning. Where could she be?" we fall silent again listening to the rain bucket down.

Over an hour went by and there was no sign of her. Just as I was going to call it a day, I hear a heavy panting getting nearer, I looked at Olaf and he looked at me. I stood up and Rapunzel come out the shadows.

" I'm sorry I'm so late, Eugene wouldn't let me go to bed last night"

" it's okay your here now, is it okay if Olaf comes with us" Olaf came from within the shadows of the cave. Rapunzel walked up to him.

" hey Olaf I'm Rapunzel" they smiled and we started to make our trek towards the tower." you're hair looks nice Anna, wish I could do my hair like that" she looked at the ground as we walked.

" why doesn't your hair grow at all?"

" I don't know, after Eugene cut it, it's never changed"

" well when we get to your tower we'll have to research it"

" oh yeah because its soo going to be in a book" she says sarcastically.

" There is, look" I pull the tiniest book out from my basket." it increases in size when I sing to it, the trolls gave it to me on a visit in case anything happens. It's got everything in it. Hopefully it'll have something about your hair" I smiled at her and she looked up and gave a smile of disbelief.

" I hope so "

**Hi guys. This is the first Fanfiction I've ever wrote but the second I put on the website. Please leave you're honest reviews and suggestions. What do you think so far and what other Disney characters do you want to be included? Thank you :) xx Annathegirlonfire xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed as we made our way, I've never been in the forest before. Not this deep anyway. It had a vibe of activity to it, the tress were tall with lush green leaves. Spots of light came through the trees as the sun come out. It seemed such a magical moment.  
"What time is it?" i ask  
" I'm not sure, I'd say about 10" Rapunzel replied. We fell silent again. It seemed so weird leaving the castle again. I haven't been away for so long since Elsa ran away. But I'm with Olaf and Rapunzel, I know I'll be fine.  
" hey Rapunzel, are we nearly there" I shouted to her. She'd gone ahead to see if we were going the right way.  
" I think so, come here and help me find the entrance, its behind some ivy." I ran to her and helped her look. It felt like hours we'd been looking for the entrance.  
"its no use its not here" I lent against a rock. I fell right through it landing on the floor with a thud.. Rapunzel heard me scream and came over with Olaf.  
" You found it well done" She grabbed my hand and helped me up and we walked through the cave. It came out into bright sunny open area and the tower stood high in the middle. It's higher than I imagined it, it be at least 200 ft tall! We walked to the foot of the tower and there it was. A decayed body in a bundle of red clothing. It looked old and worn out.  
" ewww get rid of it" I grimaced and Rapunzel laughed at me.  
" come on, its not that bad, come on help me drag it out"  
" no way. How old is that thing it looks like it thousands of years old"  
" she's only been here a year but i don't know how old she actually was before"  
" I'll help you Rapunzel" Olaf said as he grabbed the foot, I couldn't look. They dragged back out through the cave and buried it. Meanwhile, I tried to find a way in. I walked around the perimeter of the tower and i found a wall of bricks with a hole in it. The rocks were loose so I grabbed one, underestimating how heavy it actually was i dropped one on my foot. I cried out in pain as my foot went numb. Pins and needles spread around my foot. I wiggled my ankle around and the numbness faded away. I started picking away at the rocks again, tactfully standing to the side so i could pull them out and they would land in front of me. When There was a big enough gap, i rolled the rocks into a nearby river out of the way.

I just rolled the last stone in the pool when Olaf and Rapunzel came back.  
"is it gone?"  
" yes you don't have to worry, I see you found the entrance, I never even knew this was here. I must warn you, there will be glass everywhere." I nodded and Rapunzel went first, then me and then Olaf. The stairs squeaked as we went up, it was dark with only the light coming from the way we came in, Rapunzel lifted up a piece of the roof which led to the main part of the tower. As we came up into the room, it had a sense of sadness and gloominess.  
"its just like I remembered it, nothing changed." I walked into the room and fell over something soft, Rapunzel gasped and went to the stairs and pulled lever that opened the window at the top. The light flooded in and I could see the full extent of the scene. Glass covered the whole floor, and hair. That must have been what I fell over.  
"Are you okay? You have'nt got glass in you have you?" I stood up and checked over myself.  
" nope not a scratch"  
" You're so Clumsy Anna, you really need to be more careful." I looked at the room.  
" This is gonna take a lot of work, why don't you go outside while I clean it up, Olaf you can go and with her" She understood and went to collect some food for later. I noticed there was a blood stain near the stairs, I shuddered. It must have been Eugene's blood.

Where do i start? I decided with the hair. I bundled it together and took it outside, I didn't know what to do with it yet so I left it out side. Then I picked up all the little pieces of glass and put them in a box. I can melt them together or Rapunzel can make some artwork. Now was the part I was dreading. The blood. I could see right away it was going to be hard to clean up so I tried to find what cleaning things were here. I found a bucket and some soap so i filled it with warm water and started scrubbing. It wouldn't come of at first, but as I kept scrubbing it slowly lifted, it was going to take a while but it will be worth it.

Eventually it was off, I swear it took two hours. Anyway, the place looked a lot better and happier. Light bounced of the glass in the room and it was a warm feeling. I tidied the kitchen, putting pans and plates in the right places and tipping out old washing water. Then I moved on to Rapunzel's bedroom. It was beautiful. pictures covered the ceiling, I could see all the sun shapes she told me about. The only thing that was wrong was the dressing table was everywhere and there were a basket of dead flowers near her bed. I remember she talked about her braided hair, she loved the style. So I put the table right and got rid of the dead flowers. I buried them in the ground with the hair, then filled the basket with fresh flowers. There was a massive patch of thriving flowers of all different colors that were just what I needed.

I went back into the tower and sat there admiring just how beautiful this place actually was. Rapunzel's drawing over took all the walls and then I noticed a board, it was covering something. I climbed up to it and moved the board. It was a picture. It was of floating lanterns in the sky and Rapunzel with her long golden hair sitting upon a tree gazing up at them, I gazed at it. I loved the detail and how simple it looked, but then, I heard a squeak from the stairs and quickly covered it up and jumped back down.

" woah, Anna good job" Her eyes sparkled again and she looked at me. " Thankyou so much" she started to cry.  
" hey whats wrong" I gestured Olaf to go get a tissue and make some tea for her, he went straight to it  
" Nothing, it just reminds me of how I used to do all the chores wondering when my life would begin, now I'm back.  
" We can go back if you want to, if this is too pain full"  
"NO, I'm not going back, I have no freedom there. My parents treat me like I'm still a child making up the 18 years i haven't been there."  
" Okay, but please don't put yourself through hell just because of me and you're parents.  
" I'm not going back any time soon!" I decided to drop the issue, she definitely knew what she wanted.  
" Its getting dark, we should get to sleep."  
" yeah, theres two bedrooms, ones Gothel's and ones mine, I'll go in Gothel's and you can go in mine"  
" no no its fine ill go in Gothel's I don't mind, where is it?"  
" Theres another floor tile that comes up that leads to it" she lifts it up and I climbed down into the room. It was light and bare, this definitely needed personalizing, I decided to leave it until tomorrow. Olaf then came in.

" why are you doing this to Elsa?"  
" I wanted an adventure and to live somewhere else instead of the castle"  
" Anna, I know that's not true, I may look and sound stupid but I know when somethings wrong"  
" I didn't say you were stupid" I looked at the ground  
" Is it the wedding?"  
" what do you mean?"  
" you don't want to get married do you?"  
" Oh Olaf, I do want to get married but I don't think Kristoff does. How did you know it was that?"  
" I can just tell, but its not just that is it?"  
" no its not just that, I want to tell you Olaf but I can't" a tear welled up in my eye.  
" Anna please, I won't tell anyone"  
" okay" I took a deep breath He was never going to give in so i might as well as tell him." I'm pregnant!"  
" Anna that's brilliant, why are you sad about it"  
" I'm not" I replied " I just don't think he loves me anymore, he seems to like Elsa more and I'm not sure I can handle the responsibility"  
" That's not true, he loves you so much. He only likes Elsa as a friend and Elsa..."  
" what. What about Elsa?"  
" loves someone else"  
" who?"  
" You'll have to ask her yourself"  
" so I'm never going to know then"  
" you mean your never going to see her?"  
" I don't know, I'll have to go back because of the baby,"  
"what you said about responsibility, a child is the best thing someone can achieve in a lifetime. You will have all of us, Me, Kristoff, Elsa and I bet Rapunzel will help"  
" I suppose you're right, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Olaf"  
" good night"

**So what do you think? please tell me. Oh and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or corrections needed. Thankyou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came and Olaf woke me up. " shall we start decorating?"  
" woah I've only just got up, I'll have something to eat then we can get started" I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh, my hair stuck out ridiculously wildly. I rooted through some draws for a brush and I came across a picture. It was a picture of Rapunzel as a young child and I'm guessing it's mother Gothel, they were stood side by side in what looks like corona, they looked so happy. When would this have been taken? She had never left the tower for as long as she could remember and well she would'nt have had a picture after what happened because it was a mystery. I decided to just let it go because i didn't want to upset Rapunzel again. I picked up the brush and placed the picture back and brushed my hair. I put it in my casual two braids. I climbed out of the bedroom to see Rapunzel plating up breakfast. We sat together and ate in silence. When we finished I took the plates and cleaned them up. As I washed up I asked if she wanted me to look up about her hair,  
" definitely" I sat on he floor and sang the song.  
" open my book  
Show me your secrets  
I need you  
I need to see  
Open up  
My little troll book" It opened up into a big hardback book" lets see" I searched through the book. " here it is, it says we have to go see a witch. She makes a drink that makes your hair grow back"  
" where is she"  
" She's apparently in Arendelle"  
" we've got to back for it? Forget it, it doesn't matter"  
" Rapunzel I need to tell you something"  
" what is it"  
" well, I'm just gonna come out with it" I paused " I'm pregnant"  
" Anna, why didn't you tell me? We need to get you back!"  
" I know it's stupid I should have." She got up.  
" come on then we need to go back"  
" yes and we can go and see the witch as well" we smiled, we left right away and I forgot to pick up my winter outfit. I'd have to come back some day and collect it.

" so for, for our adventure" Rapunzel stood in front of me and lifted my head.  
" what you've got in there" she pointed at my stomach "is an adventure" I smiled at her and we carried on.

"so what are you planning on calling the baby?" the sudden question slapped me right in the face. I hadn't even thought about it. Olaf looked longingly at me. They both expected an answer  
" I...I haven't really thought about it" I stuttered  
" well lets think about it now" so for the rest of the way, we just randomly said out baby names. Megan, Olivia, josh, Krista, Hope, Tom, Richard. Names rung around my head as new ones were blurted out. It was torture. I wanted to tell kristoff before I decided a name. Whats he going to think. I run away for a day then come back and blurt out I'm pregnant. It seems to sudden but I promised myself that I would tell him, then I'd tell Elsa.

" here we are then" Rapunzel took a deep breath, she's never really been in in Arendelle. It's a whole new experience to her. " well first we'll go see kristoff and Elsa, and then we'll go see this witch." she smiled at me and we went into the castle the back way. I figured they'd be in the dining room, so I led us to the door and told Rapunzel to stay outside because it's a delicate situation. I took a deep breath and opened the door. To my surprise it was just Elsa in there and she looked at me and smiled. She saw the confusion on my face, I wasn't expecting her to be so calm  
" its nice to see you Anna, did you enjoy you'r adventure" she raised her eyebrow as she smirked at me.  
" it didn't really go to plan, do you know where kristoff is?"  
" I think he's in you'r bedroom, he is very tired after his ice trip." she smiled at me sweetly and carried on eating her toast.  
" Thanks Elsa," and I walked out the room. " he's in our bedroom I think. Do you want to go see the horses and Sven?  
" yeah sure, I'll leave the delicate stuff to you" I tell her the directions and make my way up the spiral steps. I always loved sliding down it in the morning but is a pain to get up. I thought about what I should say. Should I just come out with it or what? I decided to just let it come to me naturally.

I knocked on the door " kristoff, are you in there?"  
" yeah", a faint voice came from within. I opened the door and he was just sitting there on the bed doing nothing, it's like he was expecting me to come.  
"I need to tell you something" I said cautiously. He patted the bed in a spot next to him, I went and sat next to him. Looked deeply in his eyes and held his hands. " I don't really know how to put this so I'm just gonna come out with it" as usual I took a breath " Kristoff, I'm pregnant"He stood up and swirled me around.  
" Are you serious?" I nodded back " that's brilliant, Anna" He put me down and held the back of my head with his hand. " have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I chuckled and looked in his eyes  
" have I ever told you how much I love you?" He kissed my forehead and I whispered " you'll always be my rugged ice man"  
" and you'll always be my princess" and for the first time in ages I felt like he loved me. I felt the feeling I had when we first kissed.

**Shout-out to Princess Hephzi of Arandale for reviewing and giving me a reason to carry on. :) Thank you ~**

** Annathrgirlonfire 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to tell Elsa"  
" we'll do it together" So hand in hand we reached the stairs.  
" are you going to slide with me?" he shook his head, he was never the type of person to do fun things like sliding down the banister so he walked down the stairs as I swirled down, laughing and giggling all the way down.I jumped at the bottom and landed perfectly on my feet. I straightened my dress and waited for Kristoff to come down the stairs.  
" you should really slide with me, it's a lot of fun" he laughed as he took the last step.  
" maybe your right" Then he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I giggled and we walked hand in hand into the dining room. He opened the door with his free hand and Elsa is sitting there reading a book. She looked up, saw it was us and placed her bookmark in the book and placed it on the table.  
" Elsa, I err we need to ell you something" I said nervously, this is such a big step. She'd only just got used to me getting married.  
" go on" she smiled sweetly at me. Me and kristoff sat on the other side of the table.  
" I, err we" me and kristoff said simultaneously. " are going to have a baby"  
" it's about time you told me" we were both genuinely shocked at this remark.  
" wait, what! You knew" Elsa grinned at me.  
" of course I knew, I heard you in your sleep. You seemed so worried about it" her face turned into sadness  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell both of you earlier I didn't know what to do"  
"Anna, you know you can tell me anything" she shifted her eyes. I could tell she was lying about something, I know I can trust her and then I remembered, I have hardly slept since I found out.  
" How did you know I was pregnant, I haven't slept since I found out. You wouldn't have heard me sleep talk. How did you really find out?"  
" errr please don't be mad at me" she paused and looked away. " I read you'r diary  
"WHAT!" I shouted so loudly I'm sure Rapunzel would have heard from the courtyard.  
" I..I'm sorry Anna, it's just I knew something was wrong and I didn't know what else to do, but I must say. It was an interesting read" I couldn't believe it, I'm so embarrassed, I wrote about all mine and kristoff's intimate experiences in detail and how I felt about Elsa and kristoff together in there. It wasn't the fact she read it. It's the embarrassment of what she read. She read the embarrassment on my face. " you'r secrets are safe with me, we will talk later" I knew why she wanted to talk later, she didn't exactly want to talk about kristoff in front of him. " now, you better go and attend to our guest"  
" y..yeah I should, I'll just.. Ill just , go do that now" i stuttered and ran out of the room tripping over a chair that was unconventionally in the way .

The cold air hit my face, it was a relief to get fresh air on my red face. Rapunzel was stroking Sven and my redness must not have gone yet.  
" what happened?" she asked worried about what had happened  
" Elsa read my diary" I barely said and she had to ask me what I had just said. I cleared my throat and spat it out. " Elsa read my diary" Rapunzel burst into laughter, she knew the type of things I wrote in it, not that I let her read any of it. " It's not funny, she knows all about what I thought about her and kristoff, and she already knew I was pregnant." Rapunzel wiped away a tear, " come on it's not that funny." I said desperately and she finally stopped  
" so she knows everything, even what you wrote about, you know; your experiences"  
" yeah, everything. She even said it was a good read." Rapunzel tried to keep back her laughter and it failed epically as she burst into another laughing fit. " ughh, shall we see about this witch then?" then she straightened herself and went serious.  
" yeah, shall we go to you'r room and read that book again"  
" I think it'll be better if we go to the library" There was two reasons for this, I didn't fancy running into kristoff again and the room was a mess. Then I thought about my diary, what if kristoff finds it and reads it. " but first I need to go get my diary" Rapunzel chuckled she knew why I wanted to get , so we went up the long staircase again and went to my bedroom, she waited outside while I went out. Luckily, kristoff wasn't in there yet and went to the top of the wardrobe and reached for my diary. It was very old and thick, I've had it ever since I was very young. It is stuffed with childhood drawings and the first few pages are silly little stories that I made. There was even one about what I would do if Elsa ever let me in. The pictures were scruffy sketches of my parents and Elsa. The Elsa drawing's looking nothing like her because she had changed so much throughout they year. Looking at my bad picture of my parents a tear welled up in my eye. I turned the page to the more recent entries which were neat and detailed and full of things that I thought and felt, I snapped it shut. I put it under my arm and lead us to the library. We sat at the old wooden table in the middle of the library. It reminded me of the many times I sat here with my mother or father and Elsa reading stories from the many books. I sighed and sang the song that opened the book. I turned to the page and started reading it intensely and so did Rapunzel.  
" why is it all in riddles"  
" because they don't want anyone just going around looking for whatever and it's not that hard, just have to be literal" I read the riddle. "we have to go to the deepest area in Arendelle. Where's that?"  
" how I am supposed to know!" Rapunzel exclaimed. I stood up and looked for the map of Arendelle. It wasn't long until I found it and opened it up on the table.  
" okay, your looking for the highest minus number" Rapunzel nodded and we set to work, It felt like hours before we determined the final point. It was in the middle of the city.  
" okay, lets go and see whats there" so we set out to the middle of town. It seemed quieter than usual but I dismissed it, as we approached we both looked out for where the deepest part of Arendelle is.  
" so where is it then" I thought for a bit a realized, it won't be above ground. I desperately looked around and saw a well.  
" that's it!" I said excitedly walking over to it.  
" what, what is it" she paused and then it clicked " the well, of course! It'll be under ground" she raised her hand to her forehead and gave herself a face palm  
" The only question is, how do we get down it?" We both hung over the well and looked in it.  
" well, it's not full of water but we are never gonna get down there without harming ourselves" she sighed  
" there must be another way down there. Maybe a secret passage, shall we look at the book. I sang to the book and it opened, I decided to rip the page out so I didn't have to sing to the book all the time. It read _you need to begin at the end  
_"that's helpful" we stood there in silence.  
" We need to find someone who knows where that tunnel leads out to, if we can't enter at the beginning we'll have to enter at the end." She nodded  
" but who can we ask"  
" Elsa! But I don't really want to ask her" I tried to think of anyone else we could ask but there was no one. " it's going to have to be her, she's studied every map in the library, I know she'll know.  
" back we go then" so we trudged back to the castle, I feel like we're going around in circles.

" Elsa" I shouted and it echoed throughout the castle. Elsa then appeared out of the room that was right next to us so it was pointless shouting  
" you don't have to shout, what do you want?"  
" I, well we need your help "  
" Hi Rapunzel, what do you need your help with" Rapunzel replied with a shy hello  
" you know that well in the square" she nodded in reply " do you know were it leads out to?"  
" why on earth would you want to know that"  
" can you just tell us, it's kinda' personal"  
" like your diary" she smirked at me and she giggled, " it leads out to this very castle of course!" I looked up, and grinned.  
" where in the castle" I asked excitedly.  
" well, there's a hatch in the stables." I looked at Rapunzel and smiled  
" come on lets go"  
" wait a minute Anna, are you going to tell me what your doing?"  
" fat chance, if you wanna' know, you'll have to read my diary" I hid it in the library somewhere no one would ever look. She chuckled and me and Rapunzel happily ran to the stables.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry the riddle or the song isn't very good. I'm not the song writing riddle making person haha. If any of you have a better version of it I would love to hear it and it may even replace the current ones. Thankyou ~**

**Annathegirlonfire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, there is a new Disney princess introduced at the end of the chapter. Can you guess who she is? ~**

** Annathegirlonfire**

It wasn't long until we got to the gap where the well was. Coins littered the floor. I thought about all the wishes that had been thrown down the well. I have been guilty of throwing a coin down the well, I wished that everything would turn out fine, and in a way it is. We'll have to wait for the outcome. I took a coin out of pocket. Flipped it in the air.  
" I wish that this witch can give us what we need" Rapunzel smiled at me and the coin made a metal clang as it hit the floor.  
" what do we have to do now?" I was actually quite puzzled.  
" well, if we came through the well, we would have gone through into the castle but then what would be the point in coming here? Lets look at the page" I pulled the piece of parchment from my pocket. It read _what you think is the deepest can go deeper _Again Rapunzel sighed and said that it helped a lot.  
" it does Rapunzel, it means we have to go deeper, this isn't the deepest" I exclaimed  
" I knew that" she mumbled. " so how do we get deeper"  
" that's something I don't know" Rapunzel laughed at me  
" finally something the great Anna doesn't know" I huffed and she nudged me " I'm only joking" I let a little giggle out and she seemed to accept it. " maybe we missed a passage that led further down" It seemed plausible so we set off back down the tunnel, me on one side and Rapunzel on the other making sure we wouldn't miss it, if it was there. I suddenly fell flat on my face as I fell through the wall.  
" I think I've found it" I groaned as I stood up. Rapunzel seemed pleased with her self because she helped out I guess. I picked up the torch which surprisingly kept alight.  
" Of course you did" she gave a little laugh and carried on talking. " how long do you think this goes on for?"  
" it musn't be that long, how would the witch be bothered to come a long way for no particular reason" then I thought, how does the witch even get in? It sent a shudder through me. I hoped there was another way in that the witch came through. Trapped in my own mind, I didn't even notice that we came out into a big open space. Rapunzel nudged me and I came back to reality. Scattered across the room were half made bows, and masses of arrows. The bows didn't have the string on them and little swirly carvings were engraved into the wood and the arrows had steel tips .what was this place?

" hello" I shouted in the hope the witch was here. It echoed hopelessly through the room. I walked in and picked up an arrow. I've never really seen an arrow before, or wielded a bow or any weapon for that matter.  
" what does she want these for, what's wrong with a frying pan?" and we both burst out into laughter. But in the middle of us laughing and giggling, I heard someone else giggle, it wasn't Rapunzel because it was to soft and I stopped laughing. In the entrance, a fair girl stood there. Her red curls sprung out from her head in no particular order or style. She stood there proud with a bow in her hand and an arrow in the other. Her long mages-tic but practical dress hung loosely around her hips and complimented her figure. She seemed so pretty but not the kind of pretty like me or Rapunzel. She was radiant and strong and stood proudly before us, she seemed very familiar


	6. Chapter 6

" Hello, what brings you here" She said with a Scottish accent. She seemed nice and didn't match her title of a witch.  
" umm well... We're about my friends hair..." I trailed off.  
" what about you'r hair" she looked at Rapunzel .  
" err, well it won't grow back" Rapunzel stuttered  
" hmmmm, whats you'r name?"  
" my... My names Rapunzel" The look on the red headed girl shocked her  
" Nice name," She gestured us to sit down on some stools that were by the table. " and who are you" she looked at me. How does she not know me.  
" I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle" she looked at me  
" of course you are, how did I not recognise you" she laughed a bit then carried on." I'm Merida" Of course, she's the once that changed the law in the country. We can marry who we love, no matter who they are. Its the reason why I can marry Kristoff. But what was she doing here?  
" Merida, of course." I blurted out. " you're the one that changed the law"  
" That's me" then her smile turned into a frown.  
" may I ask what your doing here" I asked cautiously she looked at me  
" can I trust you?"  
" we... I won't tell soul whatever you are about to tell me!"  
" okay here it goes" she took a deep breath " 6 months ago, I got a letter from an unknown person. I can't remember his name. Anyway, he asked well invited me to a party here in Arendelle, I've been waiting for so long for some company. After changing the law I was basically scared to love anyone and increasingly got lonely" I know that feeling " so I thought it's be a good opportunity to meet some new people. I packed my stuff and made my journey here. It was a few days trip and when I got here it was the exact date the ball was on and I had about half an hour to spare. I got changed and spent the half an hour looking for the address and I finally found it, and to my surprise there was no one in there. I looked around the room. I knew it was the right place. I went back out and outside was a massive group of people laughing at me. They had robbed my travel cart and left me here without any possessions but the clothes on my back, with no way to get back and no money. I wondered the streets helplessly."

"Wait" Rapunzel butted in " why would they make you take a three day hike just to rob the cart and leave you there vulnerable?" Merida shrugged  
" I think they knew that a would be carrying my loved jewels and my tiara, I never wore it but it bought me reminded me of home. Anyway, I came across an old lady who asked me if I was okay. She seemed so nice so I went into her house and ate some lunch, but then she changed. Her eyes went dark and I tried getting away a politely as I could but she wouldn't let me go. Cutting this long story a bit shorter she cursed me with the powers of a witch and I ended up here. And i've been alone for so long." she looked up and wiped a teer from her eyes. It must have been traumatic for her. " oh look at me feeling sorry for myself, why don't you tell me your stories" so we did, I told mine first how I spent 13 years of my life alone in the castle and all the events in which happened in the incident of my sister. Merida was fascinated and I was surprised she hadn't heard any of it before. Then Rapunzel told her story how she again spent 18 years of her life trapped in the tower and all the events that led up to her meeting her parents  
" and now my hair won't grow back" Rapunzel finished with  
" That's why you came here isn't it?" Rapunzel nodded and Merida stood up. She walked over to a cauldron that I didn't see before and started tossing ingredients into it. It shone a multitude of colors and we watched in fascination and interest.  
" now this has never been tested on anyone so I don't know what color it will grow back or how long it will grow or how long it takes to grow back but I can assure you it will work it's magic" she poured a green lumpy liquid into a Goblet and handed it over to Rapunzel. She looked down at it disapprovingly.  
" do I have to drink this?"  
" no, you have to throw it in a waterfall" she said sarcastically " of course you have to drink it" Rapunzel looked at it for a few moments.  
" I like the waterfall idea better"  
" It tastes better than it looks and smells" and with that, Rapunzel lifted it to her lips and drank until the whole cup was empty, she choked and struggled for air  
" you said it didn't taste bad, that was revolting"  
" you wouldn't have drank it if I told you the truth" Rapunzel nodded in defeat.  
" so when does my hair start growing"  
"I don't know" we sat there awkwardly. Rapunzel put her fingers through her hair. Her hair was falling out!  
" w..what's happening" her hair kept falling out until there was nothing left.  
"I...I don't know. I...it should grow" she stuttered, she was not expecting this to happen. We all sat there in shock as the last strand fell out.

**Hi, this is the list that I'm Sorry for in this chapter.**  
**1. The chapters fairly short**  
**2. I couldn't write Merida's speech in a Scottish accent because I don't know how to make it sound like it.**  
**3. The story about Merida's Three day hike was a bit poor but you know oh well haha**

**+please tell me if you want me to carry on :)**

**Thank you for reading ~ Annathegirlonfire**


	7. Chapter 7

" Oh my gosh" she shouted " IM BALD" Merida went red and was frantically looking through the spell book. As I was trying to stop myself from laughing, then I thought about the page I ripped out. I got it out and scanned the page and there it was.  
" Rapunzel calm down, that's meant too happen. It falls out then grows back" I showed them the page and they sighed in relief.  
" I'm staying here until it does grow back" So we did, and we all started talking and giggling again. Its like we've known each other forever.  
" so, what's your kristoff like?" she asked me, I blushed. No one's really asked me what kristoff was like. Not even Rapunzel, she giggled at me because she knows what's just happened.  
" I wouldn't go delving into that at the moment. It a bit touchy." Rapunzel saved me and she started talking Eugene. Merida went to get us some chocolate, when she returned we started scoffing ourselves full of chocolate. I looked at Rapunzel and nearly choked on the chocolate I was eating. Her hair was growing back, but it was blonde again. They both looked at me the Merida noticed.  
" you hairs growing back blonde" I choked out.  
" W...what,this doesn't mean I have the healing powers again right?"  
" nooo. I don't think so anyway. You'll have to try it out. It may just glow." This wasn't helping. You could see the worry rapidly growing on Rapunzel's face. And her hair was growing pretty fast. It was past her shoulders now and she could see the color. It didn't show any sign of stopping and grew and grew. It got ridiculously long.  
" is it going to stop growing?"  
" it should" Merida says without any certainty.  
" Will I be able to cut it and it will grow, slowly back?"  
" That's not exactly the question to ask at this moment but yeah, it should" We sat there at what felt like hours but I think it was only a couple of minutes when it finally stopped growing.  
" This is the length it was before I cut it" She didn't care, she was so happy to have long hair again. " One of you cut your hand and see if it heals it" I went to a wall and scraped the palm of my hand across the wall then sat back next to Rapunzel. She wrapped a thick piece of hair around the cut and started singing. Her hair glowed, it was amazing. I watched it amazement as her hair lit up the room with a golden glow. She finished the song and unwrapped my hand. Disappointingly for me, it didn't work and i was left with a aching hand.  
" yay, I have hair" she squealed and jumped around the area tactfully missing the arrows scattering the floor.  
" What time is it," I whispered to Merida.  
" it should be getting dark, I would say about 10" I stood up urgently  
" already! Rapunzel we have to get back" she stopped prancing around and looked at me.  
" Why can't we stay here, we ran away yesterday" I looked at her and gave her the youknowwhyicantstayhere look. Then she remembered and collected her hair in her arms.  
" so why can't you stay?" she looked so hurt, I couldn't just leave without telling her the truth. Could I? Just the look of confusion and sadness made me tell her.  
" I'm pregnant" I was getting used to saying it now and didn't have to take a deep breath  
" why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have stayed down here! Its dirty and..."  
" it's okay don't stress, but we..well I can't stay. You could if you wanted Rapunzel?"  
" I need to go with you Anna," Merida understood and we made our way back to the castle.

**Hi, sorry again for the shortness of the chapter the next one is a lot longer :) ~Annathegirlonfire**


	8. Chapter 8

" you could have stayed if you wanted" I told Rapunzel.

" Look, we haven't even known her for more than a day, I didn't fancy spending the night with her on my own. Plus, I need to look after you, especially now that Elsa knows everything" she emphasized on the word everything indicating about my diary. I dreaded talking to Elsa that night and I figured out a plan.

" Are you going to stay with me tonight, we could have a sleepover" Rapunzel's face lit up

" Seriously" she looked at me " but what about kristoff

" He's at work he won't be back for hours"

" why does he still go to work when he's going to be married to you soon"

" I don't know, I guess he wants some time on his own, so is the sleepover on then?"

" Definitely" and they spent the way back talking about what they would do. I was just glad to get out the awkward conversation with Elsa for the day.

We emerged out of the passage into the stable. It was dark and the stars were out. I remember the many years stood on the balcony looking up at the stars and wishing that my sister would come out the door. It's funny how much has changed since then, I'm trying to avoid my sister now then spending as much time as I can. Rapunzel nudged me out of my daydream as kristoff approached us.

" Iv'e decided to stop working so I can spend my time with you" My mouth fell open. Unbelievable, of course this had to happen to me. The day I have sleepover, the day I'm trying to avoid everyone, the day I want to talk to my best-friend about my troubles.

" w...what, why?

" what do you mean why aren't you happy"

" of course I'm happy but I invited Rapunzel to stay with us and we were going to have a sleepover"

" Oh sweetheart, that's fine. I have to go and tell the lads that I'm not working anymore anyway. Today will be my last day of working" Finally some luck. I ran to him and kissed him right on his lips. I had the feeling I haven't had for what feels like forever. A wave of warmth spread across my body. Rapunzel coughed and we broke away from each other. I blushed terribly and they both laughed at me.

" we're going to go now..." I trailed off

" see you later beautiful" I swear my face was on fire, I could feel the heat radiating. Why me? I grabbed Rapunzel's hand and ran inside.

" ohhh look at your face! You look like a tomato"

" shut up!" I snapped. " come on, lets go to my room and do whatever" we spent the next few hours telling ghost stories,gossiping about recent events in the kingdoms and styling each others hair. I had to wash Rapunzel's because it had managed to pick up all the dirt from outside. It took forever to brush, but it was so soft and had a healthy glow to it. I plaited it, that took about 4 hours. When I finally got to the end, I plaited a piece of hair and wrapped it around the end of the big plait. I told her to stay where she was and I went into the orchard to pick some flowers. I always loved the flowers and spent many days just looking at them. I went back to her and dotted them about her hair. It looked amazing , I suddenly wished I had long hair but then remembered how much time and effort it took just do that one style. Rapunzel looked in the mirror just beside my bed

" oh Anna this is beautiful" she swirled around and the plait twisted around her body then un twisted.

" what should we do now?" She asked

" I'm starving we should make a cake" Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. We ran down the stairs in a hurry into the kitchen. I took the recipe book from the counter and opened it up on the table and we got to work. By time we got the cake in the oven, we were plastered with cake mix and flour. I picked up the sack of flour and grabbed some in my hand and threw it at her back, she turned around. She grabbed some flour and I started running around the kitchen. She then turned the other way and threw it in my face.

" Is that the way you want to play?" and we started running around the castle with bowls of flour in our arms.

I turned a corner ahead of Rapunzel as it was her turn to flour me. I ran straight into Elsa! Flour flew out everywhere and covered everything in a 3 meter radius. It looked like a winter wonder land. I looked at Elsa. She was not impressed

" what on earth do you think your doing"

" Having a flour fight with Rapunzel" I said, confidently.

" and why exactly are you doing that?"

" because we were " I stopped, we were baking a cake, I ran back to the kitchen and took the cake out of the oven. Luckily it wasn't burnt and it had a lovely golden coating. We covered it with icing and took it up to my room. We split it up in 10 equal pieces and started munching our way through it. When I began to forget what happened Elsa walked into the room.

" I think it is time for you to leave Rapunzel"

" oh Elsa, please don't be so mean. Let us have our sleepover. Please" I begged her.

" Ughh, fine. You can stay the night but I will organize a carriage to take you back to corona and Anna, you will clear the mess you made today. You won't leave it for the maids"

" Thankyou"

" now let me have a piece of that cake" she said with a laugh and sat down with us. She grabbed a slice and started munching her way through it. Me and Rapunzel looked at each other, this was so unlike Elsa. " so, are going to tell me why you went down the passage way in the stables?"

" err well we were going to..." I trailed off.

" we were going to see a friend" Rapunzel saved us by finishing the sentence.

" oh really, and who is this is friend?

" her name's Merida"

" and may I ask why your hair has grown and changed color" That's it, she had figured it out. We were doomed.

" errr well Merida's"

" a witch" Elsa butted in. Me and Rapunzel sat there with our mouths open. How did she know? " I know because well, its obvious" she had a point, it was pretty obvious " I have to say I like what you've done with it" of course she did, it was a plait like her's but obviously a lot longer. Me and Rapunzel burst out laughing and Elsa chuckled behind her hand.

" right well I'm going to go to bed and I suggest you do the same" so we did, we finished of the cake and I climbed into my bed, Rapunzel went in a neighboring room. And for once I felt happy. I fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys, please review if you want me to carry on writing. Also what Disney characters you want to be mentioned in the story. Thanks xx ~ Annathegirlonfire**


End file.
